


Special

by BennyJonas



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:34:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BennyJonas/pseuds/BennyJonas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have to work on a french assignment and Seabstian finds out that Blaine broke up with Kurt. A friendship develops. Kurtbastian, and mentioned Blam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to rollingwithchinchillas on tumblr, who betaed this!  
> Uh, this is an AU in which Kurt stayed at Dalton and Kurtbastian are both seniors when Blaine’s still a junior. Klaine are also close to the ND.  
> SO, I really hope you like this since it’s the first thing I’ve ever even considered releasing since I’m really insecure. So, thanks for reading and all.

Sebastian was about ready to die. 

He hated almost everything about his AP French class. He hated how easy it was for him (he _lived_ in Paris, for fuck’s sake); he hated how everyone else was too stupid to understand the simplest grammar lessons. However, not everyone was too stupid. There was one kid who he found to be very interesting.

Kurt Hummel. 

The boy hated him. Since Sebastian hit on Blaine, Kurt’s boyfriend, Hummel couldn’t stand him. The French boy wasn’t someone to sleep with guys who are in a relationship, but he found himself unable to _not_ flirt with an attractive person. He even found himself flirting with Kurt more often than with Blaine, but the other boy didn’t seem to understand that he was even more attractive than his boyfriend.

“In the next few weeks, you’re going to work in teams,” their teacher just announced. Sebastian groaned; having to work with one of those idiots was not something he wanted to do. “And to get you all closer together, I’m going to assign the teams myself.” Now a groan ran through the whole room, since everyone hoped to work with their friends. “No discussion.” Mr. Peters added as some of the students started to protest.

Sebastian didn’t pay attention as everyone was assigned their partner; but when he heard his name, he paid just enough attention to hear that his partner would be Kurt. He looked in the boys direction just in time to see a frown on his face. He expected something like this.

“Every single team of you will get its own assignment. The teams I chose are simply based on the level of skill you have, so you’ll also be getting things that I think you could work on. Some are easier, some are not.” Their teacher explained as he handed out stacks of paper to all the teams. “You’ll get three weeks to work on the tasks and at the end of your time, you’ll have to present your results in front of the class.” 

Just as Mr. Peters handed out the last stack of papers, the bell rang and dismissed the class. “You better start working on the assignments as soon as possible!” The teacher yelled as everyone filed out of the classroom.  
\---

The afternoon of the same day, Sebastian and Kurt sat at a table of Dalton’s library, each working on their part of the tasks.

After an hour or so of working, Sebastian groaned and stretched out. He looked at Kurt and saw that he had the same page opened than an hour ago. “Is something wrong?” He asked, trying to sound bored.

Kurt looked up and blinked a few times. “What?” 

“I asked if something was wrong.” Sebastian repeated.

Kurt frowned. “Why should something be wrong?” He tried to smile, but even Sebastian could see it was forced. 

“First of all, that smile is forced. Even oblivious Blaine could see it.” Kurt flinched when Sebastian mentioned Blaine. “And you seem to have stared at the same page for the last hour.”

“Nothing is wrong.” Kurt mumbled. “Just do your part of work and we don’t have to deal with each other for too long.”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong, he could sense it. But he didn’t push it. Instead, he sighed and continued with his work.

When they separated another hour later, Kurt still hadn’t turned to another page.  
\---  
A few days later, they sat in the same spot, working quietly.

That was, until Kurt sighed softly. “Sorry about last time.”

Sebastian looked up. “What?”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t do any work. I was… not in a good mood that day.” Kurt half-smiled at the boy in front of him. 

Sebastian smirked back. “It’s cool.”

They worked silently for another few minutes when Kurt spoke up again. 

“You were right, you know?” He smiled sadly. “Something was wrong. Blaine broke up with me.”

“He did?” Sebastian asked. 

“Yeah, something about someone else. Didn’t really pay attention.” Kurt dropped his pen to the desk and sighed. “I think I just wasn’t sexy enough for him.”

Sebastian snorted quietly. “Then Blaine’s an idiot.” He mumbled.

“What did you say?” Kurt looked up confused. He was sure he misheard Sebastian.

The french boy just shook his head. “Nothing. We should work.”

\---

Another few days later, Sebastian was sitting in the Lima Bean working on a paper that was due in a few days when Kurt came up and sat down in front of him.

“That seat wasn’t taken, was it?” Kurt asked, a little too late. Sebastian couldn’t help but notice how exhausted he looked. 

“What’s wrong?” He questioned after taking in how _tired_ Kurt looked. 

"I saw Blaine today. He was with Sam. Someone from my old glee club." Kurt kept looking at his hands the whole time. "They... kissed."

Sebastian looked up from his paper. "Sam... The blonde one?" 

Kurt nodded curtly. 

' _Seriously?_ ' Sebastian thought. ' _That kid has nothing on Kurt._ '

"Kurt..." Sebastian sighed. "They've got nothing on you. Blaine and that Sam kid." The boy stood up. "I'm going to get another coffee. You want one?" Kurt nodded, so Sebastian started to walk towards the counter. He bought his own one (he hated that he didn't get one with his Courvoisier) and Kurt's grande nonfat mocha. 

When he put the coffee down in front of Kurt, the latter sighed. "You really... want me?" He took a sip of his coffee and let out a surprised sound. "You know my coffee order?" 

Sebastian smirked as he sat down. "I don't lie when I think someone's attractive, princess. And yes, I seem to pick up on those little things."

Kurt looked down at the cup in front of him. "Have you heard of the _Animal_ -fiasco?" He looked up and waited for a response from Sebastian. "After the performance, Blaine came up to me and asked me if I had _gas pains_ , for Gaga’s sake. I said those were my sexy faces. Back at my house, he said he wanted to give me lessons on how to be sexy. I felt obnoxious. Also people always seemed to want me to believe that I am not worthy their interest." Kurt sighed softly. "Your nicknames don't help either." He muttered afterwards. 

"Excuse me, I chose the nicknames with great care, just so you know. Princess for example is supposed to mean that not everyone can and should get you. You're high maintenance, and that is represented by that nickname." Sebastian explained smiling a kind of half smile at Kurt. 

"But why does it have to be _princess_? Can't you just call me prince?" Kurt sounded kind of frustrated and that, in turn, really frustrated him.

"First of all, a princess should be persuaded, while a prince is the one who persuades. I think you deserve to be treated the right way." Sebastian explained. "Second, I'd always think of that singer I don't like."

Kurt grinned at that and watched as Sebastian continued with his work. 

\---

A few weeks after that day in the Lima Bean, Sebastian and Kurt became quite close. After they finished the assignment (which they got a good grade on, thank you very much), they continued to work on their school work sitting together either in the school library or the Lima Bean. It was a pleasant change for Kurt. Instead of being faced with a bubbling Blaine that couldn't stop talking about his _wonderful boyfriend_ he spent time with his new friend. Sebastian made him smile instead of puke. 

They had taken a habit of walking towards Sebastian’s dorm room, since it was on the way to Kurt’s when they returned from the Lima Bean.

But something was different today, Sebastian could tell. Kurt was unusually silent, but instead of asking, he waited for the boy to start talking.

And he did, just when they reached the corner that lead to Sebastian’s room.

"Sebastian, I..." He let out a ragged breath. "I just-" He stopped, holding Sebastian’s wrist to stop the taller boy, too. 

Sebastian turned around, slightly concerned. But before he could say a word, he felt soft lips on his. He gasped in surprise, but kissed back after that was overcome. 

Kurt separated their lips, staying close. "I just want to forget about everything going on with Blaine and when I'm with you, you always say all those nice things and you make me feel special and I don't feel bad anymore, so please, make me feel even more special and make me forget about Blaine. _Please_." He whispered in a rush.

Sebastian blinked a few times, and when his brain finally processed the information he just breathed "God, _yes_." and leaned in to kiss Kurt again. It just made him more eager when Kurt let out a whimper that only he could hear. "Wanna go to my dorm?" He panted in between two kisses. Kurt nodded into the kiss and whined when Sebastian pulled back. 

The latter chuckled quietly. "If we keep this going here, we're not going to make it to the room." With that, Kurt grabbed Sebastians hand and eagerly pulled him towards the door. Sebastian opened it, letting Kurt in and stepping through the frame right afterwards. And before he could even close the door, he found himself pressed against it, Kurt's lips attached to his once again.

"Easy there." Sebastian grinned when Kurt started pulling him towards the bed. 

Kurt fumbled with the closed button on Sebastian's blazer, letting out an annoyed huff and muttering "Damn it!". When he finally managed to open it, he wasted no time and threw it right on the floor. When he did the same with his own blazer, he almost ripped off the button. 

‘ _He normally wouldn't do that_ ’, Sebastian thought. Not giving any more thoughts to the fact, he pushed Kurt down on the bed, starting to open the other boy's shirt and kissing as well as sucking on his neck. He loved the sounds the smaller boy made, the gasps, whines and sobs... ' _Wait, sobs?_ ' Sebastian looked up from the delicious neck and right into the face of a crying Kurt.

He instantly stopped working on Kurt's neck, moving up so he was face to face with the boy. "Hey," he said softly. "What's wrong?" 

But instead of giving an answer, the countertenor just put his arms around Sebastian and pulled him down, burying his face in the taller's shoulder.

Feeling a little awkward, Sebastian rolled to the side so he isn't completely lying on Kurt. He put his arms around the smaller's body and soothingly (at least he hoped it was) rubbed the back of his friend. Needless to say, he didn't expect this.

"Shhh," he murmured. "Don't cry, beautiful. Tell me what's wrong?" 

"D-did you know that-" a hiccup interrupted Kurt. "That B-Blaine wanted to force m-me to have our first time in the back of my car? While h-he was drunk? He didn't l-listen when I said n-no, he just kept on t-touching me and even w-wanted to pull me int-to the car." Kurt sobbed once more. "I wanted to blame you, b-but he seemed to act like an asshole everytime he d-drinks."

Sebastian scowled. "Wait, why did you blame me?" he asked confused. Then something clicked. "It was the night we went to Scandals." 

Kurt nodded. "I-i don't blame you. I... just searched for an excuse because I didn't wanna believe that he was like this..." Kurt nuzzeled Sebastian’s neck. "You're actually a lot nicer than I thought you were."

That made Sebastian smile. "Well, you're a lot less icy than the ice queen I thought you were." He smiled even wider when he heard a chuckle from Kurt. 

They were silent for a while, Sebastian drew circles with his hand and Kurt just held the taller boy close. "Hey, Sebastian?" Kurt then murmured. After Sebastian made a sound to declare that he was listening, Kurt continued quietly. "I really like you." 

"Well, Kurt, that's good, because I really like you, too." Sebastian said, ending with a kiss to Kurt's hair. 

"Are... are you free friday night?" Kurt bit his lower lip. "I thought about..." He stopped, suddenly feeling insecure about the question he originally wanted to ask. 

"What did you think about, beautiful?" Sebastian asked with a reassuring sound to his voice. 

"I thought about... maybe, if you want to, taking you out on a date?" Kurt blushed, burying his face in the other's shoulder again. "I know, this is ridiculous, you said yourself that you don't do dating... But... I don't know, I just really feel a lot better about myself when I'm around you, and-"  
He was cut off by a soft kiss, relaxing instantly, but still looking frightened when he looked at Sebastian waiting for an answer.

"Princess, it'd be a pleasure to go on a date with you." He smirked a little, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt smiled widely, tightening his arms around Sebastian's torso and kissing the taller's neck happily.

Sebastian really did make him feel special.


End file.
